Bittersweet
by animeluver37
Summary: AU. Sakura is finally all she ever dreamt to be. Strong, independent and happy. She and Naruto succeeded in killing Madara. The village was being rebuilt. Everyone was finally happy. But now Sasuke is back after killing Itachi. And what does he want? Not only Sakura's forgiveness, but her love. Sorry I suck at summaries... Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have decided to start a new fic, since my last one just… I lost interest. I am very sorry. BUT I hope this one will make up for it :)ALSO! This is set AFTER Sasuke kills Itachi. And yes how the other members die or whatnot is my imagination. This is an AU Fic.**

 **I do not own Naruto or any characters. JUST the plot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

Why? Why was all I could ask as the blood drained from the large gash that ran across my abdomen. I honestly could even find the answer myself. How could someone hate you so much when all you ever did was love them? And...why? My vision cleared for a moment and I laid eyes on him.

Sasuke Uchiha stared down at me. My blood smeared across his face. He was bloody too, his own blood in fact. Mixed with some of my own as well. I didn't go down without a fight. I refused. I never have ever since I realized his cruel words when we had been kids were in fact true.

"S-Sasuke… Why?" I breathed out, vision faltering for a moment and when it returned….he was raising his sword. My eyes widened.

 _6 Months earlier…._

Sakura bolted from branch to branch. Moving as quickly as she could. She had to get there. Now. It wasn't far ahead. Maybe 3 more miles, which were nothing really. She'd be there in a minute or so. But even that was too long. She mentally prepared herself for what she may see. Well, as much as she could anyway. All she knew was that Naruto was in trouble. The Akatsuki had found him. They were battling up ahead.

"If they hurt you Naruto…. I will _kill_ them." She growled out. Her voice laced with venom and determination. She refused to lose him too.

And she arrived. It was a blood bath. Akatsuki members lay on the ground, bodies mangled. Naruto stood a bit away facing the remaining member. Madara Uchiha. Her eyes narrowed. But her chest swelled with pride to find that Naruto had offed everyone one of them.

Of course, I should have never doubted him.

Both eyes were then on her. Only Naruto's were wide with shock.

"Sakura! What are you doing here? You need to go!" He called seeming upset. She rolled her eyes.

"I can handle myself Naruto. I will kill this worthless bastard." She growled. And shot forward attacking the Uchiha head on. He dodged her fist, and grabbed her flinging her towards a large tree, which she buried her feet into before shooting back at the ninja, kunai in hand. He hadn't expected that as his eyes widened a fraction. She grinned, slicing his gut. Strange actually. But of course he was already quit run down from his battle with Naruto.

She landed next to him bringing her leg to a roundhouse kick, sending him flying towards a nearby tree. She moved to Naruto.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly, eyes still on Madara. He nodded. "We need to do this together Naruto." She said remembering their first test under Kakashi sensei.

He grinned and nodded as she readied themselves to attack. "Together." He agreed.

What felt like hours later was only 20 minutes as they both stood breathing heavily. They had just completed a jutsu on Madara, and now he lay on the ground, blood pouring from his body. He tried to sit up but failed.

"I never thought the likes of either of you would beat me." His last words as he died before them. They stood there a moment. Slightly surprised but so relieved. They felt no other chakra other than their own. To be sure they piled the bodies up and burned them.

She looked to Naruto, tears in her eyes. "We did it Naruto. We finally did it….They will never hurt you again." She said softly, he looked to her eyes gentle as his eyes teared up as well, and they embraced each other. Finally able to breath.

 _A few days later…_

Sakura lounged on her couch, a book in one hand and hot chocolate in the other. Her wounds were healing nicely. She hadn't bothered to heal herself or Naruto, they wanted these scars. As a reminder of their victory.

She wore a black leather jacket with no sleeves that goes down to mid calf, with a black tub top, short black leather shorts and fishnet down her left leg and bandages on her right beginning at her mid thigh. With black boots ending just above her knees.

Her hair was long now, down to her butt once again. She had finally filled out, leaving her childish body behind. Her chest was a little above average size, C cups, a slender waist and nice hips. All in all she had an hourglass figure. But her body was toned and muscular.

Sakura Haruno was a woman. That had many fan boys. My how the tables had turned, and In her favor too.

As she lounged on her couch she felt Hinata's chakra near her home before a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in!" Her voice called out.

Hinata walked in smiling. Her hair was long now. She looked beautiful. She had finally gotten over her shyness. Ever since she and Naruto began dating a year ago. She knew Naruto would be proposing soon, within the next few weeks.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Sakura said smiling lightly.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata spoke gently, but her facial expression gave off a different sign.

"What is is Hinata?" She asked, closing her book and sitting up.

"Itachi Uchiha was killed a few months ago," Hinata began slowly. "And… Sasuke is the one w-who..." She looked down still not comfortable with the act of murdering someone. "Sasuke is back. He has been back for a few weeks, a month actually, before you and Naruto returned from your mission. He has already received his sentencing. He is on probation and being watched by ANBU, but that's it. They...as in Kakashi-sensei, Lady Tsunade and everyone….They really believe he has changed."

Sakura froze. _What?_ Was all she could think as she nodded. How could she not have heard or Itachi's death? Or that Sasuke had been back for a month now? Well we've only just got back from our mission… we were gone awhile. She frowned. But quickly removed it from her features.

"Thank you for telling me Hinata-chan." She smiled at her friend. "Oh, are we still going shopping today?" She asked smiling again.

Hinata wasn't sure what to do. She seemed so calm… _She really has changed._ Hinata had been worried that his return would upset her friend, but was happy it didn't seem so. Though she knew that she was a little bit bothered. But of course she didn't blame her. She was only glad she wasn't breaking down right now.

She nodded smiling. "Y-yes of course Sakura-chan!" She said happily.

Sakura smiled back at her. "Alright let me just grab my wallet." She said standing and walking to her bedroom. Returning a few moments later. "Alright, lets go." She smiled.

 _A few hours later…_

Sakura and Hinata laughed as they entered her home. They had bags full of clothes and accessories. Some new weapons in there too. They had a great time. Shopped and even had a few drinks at a bar across town. So they were a bit buzzed. But after they entered the house she suddenly stopped and frowned.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about doing that?" She asked glaring.

Naruto sat on her couch smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I just came to invite you both to a little get together with the gang." He smiled as he stood and went over to Hinata kissing her softly on the lips. Sakura averted her eyes.

"I don't know Naruto… I-" She began before he interrupted her.

"Sakura! You always make excuses not to hang out with us. All you do is work and go on missions. Your shopping trip today was the most fun you've had in over 2 years!" He frowned, crossing his arms.  
"It is not healthy." He said looking at her.

Hinata just standing there quietly. " _Here we go..._ " She thought frowning.

Sakura sighed. "Alright Naruto. I'll go. When is it?" She asked.

Hinata blinked. What?

Naruto hesitated, obviously surprised at her agreement. He grinned widely. "Now!"He said . Happily.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto! Baka that's hardly any notice at all! Hinata and I already had a few drinks." She said frowning.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who blushed, in surprise. He recovered with a grin. "Good! Then you are already a few steps ahead!" He said as he practically dragged them both out of her house. Sakura groaned.

 _At the bar….._

As they walked into the bar she felt the chakra signatures of her comrades. But also another. Sasuke Uchiha. She took a breath but did not falter as they walked to the table that they sat. She felt Sasuke's eyes on her. She smiled at everyone, but never once looking at Sasuke directly.

"Sakura!' Everyone was surprised she came. She never did. She always had something going on.

"Yes, yes I know. I actually came. Naruto did not take no for an answer this time." She said laughing.

"Though I couldn't imagine why." She added sarcastically looking at Naruto who turned red and scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto laughed, obviously nervous. Sakura only smirked.

"Yeah yeah Naruto." She said chuckling lightly. Once the waitress arrive she smiled.

"Sake all around. And keep them coming please." Sakura said smiling.

"Hai!" The waitress bowed and immediately went to retrieve the order.

Everyone raised their brows at her. "Sakura? Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Positive." She said finally looking at Sasuke. Their eyes locking for a few seconds before the waitress returned wit a tray full of shots of sake.

Sakura thanked her. As soon as everyone had one, she raised her glass."To the return of Sasuke." She said. Everyone noted the lack of _kun_. Sasuke especially.

.

.

 **Well there it is! Chapter 1! I hope I got the facts straight, but not sure if I did so please let me know if anything isn't correct! I accept criticism but if you are going to be rude then just don't read my story ok! :) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am back. I got a few reviews and I am so glad you guys like it :) Remember any questions please just ask! PM me or ask in review! :) Thank you all!**

 **I do not own Naruto or the characters!**

.

.

 _ **LEMON (Sexual Content) AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU DO!**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 _Sasuke's POV_

Everyone toasted to Sasuke's return. Sasuke also raised his glass then drank the sake, but his eyes never once leaving Sakura. She was different, in many ways. And he was intrigued.

They talked about the genin days, and Naruto's idiotic attempts and doing certain jutsu. Everyone laughed.

"Remember when he did his sexy jutsu, and make Iruka Sensei get a nosebleed!" Ino laughed hard. Naruto grinning at the memory.

"Ah… The good ole' sexy jutsu.." He laughed.

"Or when he tried to catch that damned cat! He had scratches everyone for weeks!" Sakura laughed. That was so funny. She remembered him crying because they hurt.

As the night continued everyone was drunk. Except Hinata and Sai of course. Sakura stood, giggling and almost falling before she caught herself on the table.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." She said as she moved to the bathroom, well… stumbled is more like it.

Sasuke watched her disappear down the hall and took another drink. The liquid running down his throat. He then stood and not feeling the need to excuse himself, moved towards the restrooms as well. They were in the back of the building. Down a hallway that had a couple turns.

When he neared the end of the hallway and got to the bathrooms Sakura came around the corner, almost smacking into him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized before realizing it was him. Her face then held a blank stare as she nodded her head and began to move past him before Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Sakura froze.

"What are you doing Uchiha?" She asked, her voice firm.

Sasuke hesitated at the use of his surname. She hated him. He felt his heart fall. What was going on inside his body right now? Even though he felt her hatred he still felt…. Butterflies? No it couldn't be.

"I..." He trailed off.

Sakura raised her brow. "Well now. The all mighty Sasuke Uchiha is speechless. Never thought I'd see the day. Nor you again for that matter." She mumbled and pulled her wrist from his hands.

"Do not touch me again Uchiha." She said evenly. And walked past him quickly. Once again Disappearing down the hall.

Sasuke looked down. Sighing heavily. He felt it. A throbbing pain in his chest. It was the pain he felt when he lost his clan. And the pain he felt when Itachi died. But it was still different. He wasn't sure how.

Sasuke used the facilities and then headed back to his friends. When he returned he noticed Sakura was gone. Naruto must have caught that and explained. "She had a headache and wanted to go home." Naruto slurred out. And then continued laughing because he spilled sake on his pants and it look like he pissed himself.

"Hn." Sasuke said before walking out of the bar as well and heading home. It was raining outside now. All he could think about was Sakura's words. The pain stabbed at his chest. She didn't want anything to do with him. And it _hurt_. Is this how he had always made her feel when they were younger?

That thought made him stop in his tracks. He was honestly just getting a taste of his own medicine. HE deserved this. And he didn't deserve her. He felt his eyes burn as a single tear fell. His fists clenched as he felt the wave of pain his him again.

He continued walking after a moment. He was soaked after just standing in the rain for 15 minutes. He wondered why? Why to everything that had happened in his life.

He had been horrible to Sakura. Shit he had been horrible to everyone. He frowned. He needed more sake. As if his wish had been granted he looked to the blinking sign of a strip club. He stared for a moment before walking in.

Soon enough he was seated with his booze and two attractive women dancing all over him. Normally strippers were the type to just tease you. But these two obviously wanted in his pants. The blonde one was Anna, and the brunette was Sara.

"Sasuke you are so sexy." Anna whispered in his ears as she straddled his lap.

Sara agreed as she moved towards Anna and began making out with her.

Sasuke blinked. Anna was still straddling him. She then started to grind against him. And that plus the lesbian action was just too much for him and he felt his manhood grow.

God this was so hot. The girls really got into their make-out. Sara started groping at Anna's chest. "Accidentally" Moving her bikini top aside, showing her nipple. Sasuke felt the urge to suck on it. He moved his head forward and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. Earning himself a small moan. He then put it all in his mouth and sucked her tit.

She moaned and moved her hand down, rubbing his bulge. He sucked harder, slipping a hand up her skirt, and sliding two fingers inside her. She moaned loudly, and started to thrust her hips into his hand.

A few moments later Sasuke removed his fingers, looking at them both lustfully. He bit his lip. "When do you two get off?" He asked his voice husky.

They stopped and looked at him lust in both of their eyes.

"Whenever you want us to." Anna grinned.

"Hn." was all he could manage.

.

.

 _At Sasuke's House..._

The door flew open as he and the girls moved inside. He shut it quickly, so the rain couldn't get inside. He removed his shoes, and had them do the same. He immediately headed upstairs to the master bedroom. They both followed behind him.

His room was simple. Quite large, but it only had a king size bed, a dresser, bookshelf, and a desk. A few rugs here and there, and the doors to the closet and master bath were open. He shut the door behind them as they observed his room. And removed his shirt. Moving towards the ladies as he grabbed ones ass, and nipped at the others shoulder.

Sasuke pushed them to the bed, his hands moving up both of their shirts and massaging their pussies. They moaned as he inserted two fingers into each of them. Before moving towards the blond, and licking her pussy. She moaned out in pleasure. Saying his name.

He literally could not wait. He removed his fingers from them and spread Anna's legs. He told Sara to sit on Anna's face. As she did so and road Anna's face. Anna licked and sucked on her clit, making Sara moan. Sasuke rammed his cock into Anna's pussy. And continued to thrust into her _hard._ He was in ecstasy, and so were they.

The next thing he knew, he had banged both girls twice and kept at it. By the time he was done fucking them, they were a mess. They could barely walk.

He smirked as they had fell asleep and he stood and went to shower. The shower easily could fit 6 people. And that was comfortably. He didn't take too long as he just wanted to sleep. His eyes were droopy and he could barely keep them open. When he had dried off and put on his boxers he laid down next to the ladies and went to sleep. Sleeping soundlessly after a long day.

.

.

 _The next day…_

Sasuke woke with a small headache. Nothing he couldn't handle of course, but it was still annoying. He noticed the two ladies getting up and he grinned.

"Would you ladies like a shower?" He asked grinning.

They both giggled and nodded. They headed to the shower.

"But its also our turn to pleasure you first." They undressed and climbed in the shower. Both getting on their knees before him, and began giving him a blow job.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure, while he tangled his hands in their hair. God. This was…. He moaned out a little, making them suck faster and harder. Anna's tongue sliding up and down his length, while Sara's mouth wrapped around his large cock.

They switched on and off, and just the view of both of them giving him head, nearly sent him over the edge. But then they hit the perfect speed and spot. Next thing he knew he was cumming.

He looked at them. "I'm going to fuck the shit out of both of you." He said huskily. And that's exactly what he did. He got down on his knees and lifter on of Sara's legs up and licked her pussy. Sliding his tongue in and out of her before sucking on her clit hard. She tilted her head back and moaned over and over. Sasuke then stood and bent Sara over and slammed into her. Making her cry out. He fucked her fast and hard. Making her cum 3 times before he was finished with her and moved to Anna.

He pused Anna up against the wall and sucked on her nipple, he inserted 2 fingers inside her getting her wet before shoving his whole fist inside her pussy. She screamed in pleasure. He sifted her for a few minutes before raising her leg, and putting it on his shoulder and ramming his dick inside her.

By the time they finished they couldn't walk. They cleaned up and got dressed after wards. He led them to the door.

"Let me get both of your numbers so I can call you." He said grinning and they each put their number in his phone.

"Do call us soon Sasuke-kun. We loved to get fucked like that _often_." Sara said winking.

"Definitely." He said before shoving his tongue down each of their mouths for a moment. He opened the door for them only to come into contact with Naruto, and an annoyed Sakura.

Sasuke froze. Fuck. Sakura looked to him and the girls, noting their wet hair and the other evidence that clarified what they had been doing.

Naruto raised his brow. "Never pegged you for that type Sasuke." He laughed. Sakura stood there. Face blank as the two girls left. Once again noting that they couldn't walk.

"I did." Sakura said pushing past the Uchiha and walking inside, sitting on the couch.

Sasuke cursed mentally before letting Naruto in and closing the door. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Well We were headed to Ichiraku's, but I decided we should check on you to see if you felt alright. And now I'm inviting you to ramen!" Naruto replied, mouth watering as soon as he said ramen. "So lets go, I'm starving!" He yelled. And ran outside.

Sakura rolled her eyes before standing and heading to the door.

"Sakura… Those girls they-" Sasuke began, he wasn't even sure why he was explaining himself, but he tried, till she cut him off.

"Uchiha, I do not care why you had a pair of concubines in your home. It is none of my business that you had to get laid. Everyone does, even me. So I don't care." Sakura said as if she was annoyed with his very existence.

Sasuke frowned. What the hell does she mean "Even her"? He growled. That thought literally made his blood boil. He pushed the unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind and headed out the door after them.

.

.

.

 **There you go! It was a weird chapter to write, also an awkwardly lemony chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I looked it over but didn't catch anymore. But please let me know what you think. :) Thanks!**


End file.
